showcasebigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Vannynessa19
'Vannynessa19 '''aka '''Vanny '''is currently the winner of ''Showcase Big Brother 2 ''she is best known for her relationship with Kaitlyn and Emmy in ''Showcase Big Brother 2. Showcase Big Brother 2 Early in the game, Vanny was a target for being a vet. When Yepal won the first HoH, He opened Pandora's box. This brought the disaster as 3 nominee's. Yepal immediately nominated two of the vets. Chloe and Vanny, he then nominated a newbie Tom. Vanny then went to win the Power Of Veto and decided to take herself off the block. Yepal then decided to re-nominate Joshua. After Joshua raged, Vanny casted her vote to evict Chloe. Chloe left the house 13th place, with a vote of 6 to Chloe, 3 to Joshua and 0 to Tom. Vanny, once knew she would be a target decided to befriend a couple of people. These people included Kaitlyn and Emmy. They made an all girls alliance in the game. This was almost destroyed when Tom nominated the Showmance of Emmy and Tyler. Kaitlyn and Vanny, didn't know what to do. All they knew was to try to win the Power Of Veto. At the Power of Veto competition, Kaitlyn surprised everyone by winning the Power Of Veto. She ultimately had to give up 4 HoHs which can cost them safety, but as long as Emmy was safe. Kaitlyn used her Power Of Veto on Emmy. Tom then put up David on the block. Even though Vanny saved David. Emmy and Kaitlyn didn't. David got evicted from a vote of 6 to 3. Vanny, competed in the "Eat the cake" HoH competition, to win. Unfortunately she didn't win HoH. Her friend JoJo kept her safe, but nominated Emmy and Tyler again. Vanny and Kaitlyn were selected to play in the Veto, luckily Vanny won the Power Of Veto and used it on Emmy. JoJo then knew to nominate a vet. His target Yepal, The Girls Alliance evicted Yepal and he was sent packing from a vote of 5 to 3. Everyone was happy that a vet got evicted. Slowly everyone noticed there were two vets left. Matt and Vanny, Matt won the HoH competition in record time. He surprisingly nominated Vanny and Kaitlyn for eviction. Fearing the worse Kaitlyn needed to win the veto. At the competition, Zach surprised all by winning the Power Of Veto. Kaitlyn made a last attemp to win Zach over and use the veto on her. Zach surprisingly used the Veto on Vanny. Kaitlyn was mad and decided Zach didn't deserve Jury. At the ceremony Brookie revealed a special power, Someone had it. At the eviction ceremony it was revealed Emmy had the coup d'etat and decided to save Kaitlyn and herself from the chopping block. The coup d'etat let Emmy save herself or both the nominees and put up her ''own ''nominee's. She decided to put up Zach and Tom. Kaitlyn decided to take some revenge and evict Zach. Zach got evicted from a vote of 4-1. After that, David came back! Vanny was thrilled. David won the HoH "Know you're partner" and automatically put up Matt and James. JoJo won the POV and used it on Matt. Vanny knew automatically JoJo sealed his fate by using the POV on Matt. David then put up Joshua as a replacement nominee, There was a tie-breaker and David the HoH sent Tom packing. After, Brookie revealed there would be a double eviction! Kaitlyn and Vanny knew that this was the time to send JoJo ''and ''Matt packing. At the first HoH, Kaitlyn surprised everyone by winning the first double eviction HoH. Kaitlyn automatically put up Matt and JoJo. At the POV competition Vanny won and decided not to use the POV. Matt was then evicted by a vote of 3-1 (Joshua voted for Matt to stay). Then at the double eviction (2nd part) Vanny won the HoH, JoJo tried to do a last minute plea, throwing Joshua under the bus. Vanny caught onto this and put up Joshua and JoJo. She opened Pandora's box to find, No POV. Just what the girls needed. At the eviction, JoJo was sent packing to the Jury house. At the HoH competition, Kaitlyn beat once again, Emmy in a tie-breaker. Since it was a fast forward week, She automatically nominated Joshua and James. Houseguest History Category:Houseguest Category:Returnee